Janet Marsh (CSI)
Janet Marsh (Julia Campbell) is a villainess from "Lost and Found," the antepenultimate episode of CSI's tenth season (airdate May 6, 2010). Introduction Janet Marsh (nee Cornwell) is the wife of Mike Marsh and the mother of their two children, Emily and Andy Marsh. The episode introduced Janet as a woman who was out on a road looking for her family, who were introduced as being missing and presumed deceased. She was struck by a car driven by a group of girls heading to Vegas for a bachelorette party, but she survived and was hospitalized. Jim Brass spoke with Janet, having known her from her family's tragedy, leading to CSI re-investigating the case Janet was described as being close to Andy, while also being slightly estranged from Emily, and her marriage to Mike was described as rocky. She became a suspect when it was revealed that the flashlight she used in the search was most likely used in the potential murder, and she ended up interrogated after Andy's body was found. Janet denied killing her family, while expressing shock that Andy was found in the home's foot locker, which belonged to Mike. She stated that they usually kept camping equipment inside, adding that she last went on a trip with Andy, Mike, and Bill Cornwell (Janet's brother) during that previous summer. Regarding Bill, Janet stated that he was with the kids more than Mike, and Emily's absence was due to her being difficult, in Janet's mind. Heel Turn The episode's climax revealed that Mike and Emily were alive and living as Doug and Hope Wilson, with Emily being revealed to have had a son, Connor, who was three years of age. The discovery led the CSI group to believe that Mike/Doug had molested and impregnated his own daughter, and after Emily was taken into custody, Mike arrived and confessed to killing Andy, with Janet overhearing her husband's confession. At that moment, Janet turned heel by attacking an officer and taking his gun, which she pointed at her husband while lashing out at him for failing to protect their children. Afterwards, the villainous Janet fired several shots at Mike, klling him instantly due to her belief that he raped Emily and killed Andy. However, after Mike was killed, it was revealed that Emily killed Andy, and it was actually Bill who molested and Emily, resulting in Connor's conceeption and birth. Janet was blamed by Emily for her ordeal, though it was indicated that Janet was fully unaware of her brother's evil actions. Brass informed Janet that her daughter wouldn't be charged, and after learning the entire truth, she stated that Emily would be a better mother than she was. In addition, Janet told Brass that she could never talk with Emily, adding that it was easier with Andy and that everything happened because her family knew that she wouldn't forgive her daughter. Afterwards, Janet was handcuffed and arrested for killing her husband. Gallery Janet Marsh 2.png Janet Marsh 3.png Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Sibling Category:Fate: Arrested